It is customary to bind harvested cotton in cylindrical bales through the use of automated baling equipment. These cylindrical bales are then picked up for transportation to a desired location, such as a cotton gin facility, for processing or storage. The bales are large and heavy, typically weighing 5,000 to 6,000 pounds per bale, with a diameter of about six feet and a length of about 6 feet, and are, thus, too large and heavy to be manually handled. These bales may be place on a trailer in linear sequence and then must be secured for transport. FIG. 1 shows an example of a trailer 10 attached to a vehicle 11 with bales 12 lined up on the trailer 10. If transporting is on public highways, then it is necessary to use complex rigging or straps and tensioning devices to prevent the bales from falling off the trailer during transportation. This securing process can take one to two hours or more. Unloading the bales at a destination takes another one to two hours. It is desirable to have a trailer system for cotton bales that will require only a few minutes to secure the cotton bales for transportation and only a few minutes to release the cotton bales for unloading.